In the art of catalytically reducing lower aliphatic nitriles with hydrogen to prepare the corresponding primary amine, various catalysts have been proposed. Among the catalysts which have been mentioned include skeletal cobalt catalysts such as that found in Khim Prom. No. 7, 399-401 (1958) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,940 which suggests the use of a Raney cobalt and Raney nickel catalysts for the hydrogenation of nitriles to their corresponding amine derivative. There has, however, been a serious problem with the selectivity and reactivity of prior art Raney cobalt catalyst, and under some circumstances, it has been necessary to conduct these reactions in the presence of a basic substance (ammonia) which is both time consuming and costly. Other problems have been selectivity toward the preparation of primary amines and low yields. While Raney type catalysts have been known in the prior art, it is now believed that the conditions for the preparation of this material have a profound effect on catalytic activity. A Raney cobalt catalyst which is highly selective, produces primary amines in high yield, and which will not need external feeds of ammonia or other bases to increase catalytic activity would therefore be highly desirable.